


You Light Up My Life

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Drabble, M/M, Prompt: Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim surprises Blair by putting up the lights on the tree and gets them an ornament for their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: Drabble Day - due 11 Dec - light(s) prompt





	You Light Up My Life

**You Light up my Life**

Megan stopped in Blair’s parking lot and said to Blair, “Did you want me to come up?”

“For what?” Blair replied. 

“I thought maybe you had dessert to go with our dinner we had.”

“There might be. Jim cooked for himself, he might have made dessert. Want to go up and see if he did?”

“Nah, I’ll let you help put the tree up. Jimbo said that’s what he was doing tonight. He sounds like he hates it.”

“He’s Scrooge, that’s for sure. He hates having any fun.”

“Now that’s not what you always say,” Megan said laughing. 

“Don’t tell him I tell you anything. He would dump my ass.”

“Oh, you silly man. He’s so in love with you. You could do anything and he would allow it.”

“You think so?”

“Get out of here. You’re fishing for compliments. Get up there and help him. Maybe he’s dessert.”

“Good idea, Megan. Drive carefully and be safe.”

Blair waved her off and started for the elevator. He heard the Christmas music from the first floor. Could that be Jim?”

Blair got on the elevator and hit three. It was as slow as it usually was, but tonight, Blair was impatient. He got his key out and opened the door quietly. Jim was putting the lights on the tree singing Feliz Navidad like his life depended on it. Blair smiled and Jim said, “Come on in, Chief.”

“You could hear me even with the music and lights from the tree?”

“I’m focusing on my hearing and sight, so yes, I heard you in the hallway, opening up the door. What do you think of the tree?”

“I think you’re not a Scrooge at all. You’re not even a Grinch. I think you like decorating. Why was this a secret?”

“I have a tough guy appearance I have to keep up.”

Blair walked over and stood on his toes and kissed Jim softly. “Dinner was great with Megan. You should have gone with us.”

“Nah, I wanted to get the tree up and the lights on. I might have overdone the lights? What do you think?”

“How many strings of lights are on there, Jim?”

“Eight. I wanted it to be bright and cheerful. I even got a first ornament for us.”

“Oh wow, where is it? In the back? Just kidding.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ci2UjrA)

“It’s so cool, Jim. I love it. Thank you,” Blair said as he again stood on tip toes and kissed his man.

“I knew you would like something to mark this day as very special. I love you, Chief.”

“I love you, Jim. And I love the ornament. You’re very romantic when I least expect it.”

Both men stood back and looked at their lovely tree with all the lights and knew it was perfect f


End file.
